


Dangerous

by SecretLifeofArwen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLifeofArwen/pseuds/SecretLifeofArwen
Summary: Sasaki Yua and Hara Kazuya have been friends since they were toddlers. When they end up going to the same high-school and she starts hanging out with him and the basketball team, feelings start developing. But when her ex makes an appearance and she learns the nature of their playstyle, she finds that the two boys are more similar than she can cope with.As much as the basketball team of Kirisaki Daiichi bully each other, they all know that Hara's weakness is her. They'd grown quite fond of the 'little mouse' themselves. So the question is whether to help him win her over or to help him move on.Haizaki returns to reclaim what was his only to find that she's moved on. Not that that would stop him. With his short temper and reputation for violence, he's sure to go to extremes. How will Yua handle the situation? And will Kirisaki Daiichi decide to get involved.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Original Character(s), Hara Kazuya/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

It was raining heavily that day but in the heat of the moment, I’d run out without a jacket and without an umbrella. 

“ _ park on ur street. 6pm. don’t make me wait - H _ ”

Stuffing my phone and key into my skirt pocket, I ran as fast as I could. It was already 5:50. My long hair quickly soaked and stuck to my face and neck. Big droplets of water snuck beneath my collar and trailed down my spine causing me to shiver. Dammit. I was sure to get sick after this. 

By the time I arrived at the park, it was 5:57 and I could see him sat lazily on the bench, his light grey hair slick with the rain. He didn’t appear to be upset or angry. His face held its usual smirk. Walking over, I plopped down beside him. 

“Baka, you’re gonna get sick,” he chuckled, giving me a brief sideways glance. 

“I was in a rush. Didn’t want to be late,” I shrugged. “So, what’s up?”

He sighed, stretching his hands above his head. He sounded bored...anxiety clogged my throat. With the rain coming down heavier than before, I couldn’t make out if my hands were trembling from the cold or from nerves.

“We’re done, Yua,” he yawned. “I’ve been done for a while but there never seemed to be a good time to tell you.” 

I stood quickly, almost tripping over my feet. A number of emotions tightened my chest: sadness, anger, frustration, loneliness. 

“Hai-chan...but...why?” My bottom lip wobbled and it was getting hard to breathe. 

“Don’t call me that anymore.” His face darkened and his aura changed. 

“Hai-haizaki...what happened?” 

Tears silently trailed down my cheeks and he scoffed. 

“I really wanted this to be quick because someone’s waiting for me but I see you’re going to make things difficult as always.”

My legs started to feel weak and I gritted my teeth together, my nails digging into my palms. 

“It’s simple really...you don’t interest me anymore.”

He waved lazily as he walked away, his feet dragging like usual. I sat back on the bench, pulling my knees to my chest. The tears multiplied and the sobs became harder to control. I eventually managed to control my crying enough to pull my phone from my pocket. My fingers fumbled with the buttons on-screen as I called the only person who could help me right now. 

“Mouse?” His voice drawled through the phone. “Are you outside? It’s pissing it down. Why aren’t you at home?”

I hiccupped. 

“Kazu-chan,” I whimpered. 

His attitude instantly changed and his voice was serious.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t breathe,” I whispered. “It hurts so bad, Kazu. He left.”

“I’m gonna kill that bastard,” he growled. “Where are you?”

I told him my location and he hung up. Pressing my forehead against my knees, I waited and cried.

My skin was covered in goosebumps and I couldn’t stop shivering. The bench creaked slightly as someone sat beside me and a coat was wrapped around my shoulders, followed by a pair of arms. I turned my face to look at them, resting my cheek on my knees. His hair covered more of his face now that it was soaked. I could never see his eyes anyway, which is why I grew to read his lips. For a change, he wasn’t chewing gum. His mouth was set in a firm line and his jaw was tense as he gritted his teeth. 

“How long have you been sat here?” 

“Maybe twenty minutes,” I mumbled, shrugging carelessly. 

“Baka. You’ll catch a cold,” he muttered, tightening his arms around me. 

“I don’t care.”

“Maybe you don’t, but I do!” He growled. 

“Who knew one of the bad boys had a heart,” I chuckled sadly. 

“You know I’m soft when it comes to you,” he clicked his tongue in irritation. 

Sliding an arm beneath my knees and another around my back, he lifted me from the bench and started walking out of the park. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face against his chest. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

“Back to my place.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this taste of sweet Hanamiya and Hara because we all know it's a rare occurrence xD   
> also pls comment any feedback you have and anything specific you'd maybe like to happen between OC and any of the knb boys <3

I sat cross-legged on the bench at the back of the gym, snacking and getting a head-start on my homework. This was my usual after-school routine whenever I didn’t have Orchestra Club. Something about the squeak of trainers on the polished floor and the mellow bounce of the balls was relaxing. That’s probably because it reminded me of him. I’d never thought much of it really. Popping another pretzel into my mouth, I flipped to the next page of my algebra workbook and frowned. 

“Dammit,” I muttered. “This is why I don’t like missing classes.”

A pair of feet stopped in front of me and I glanced up. 

“Makoto-kun,” I smiled, reaching across the bench and passing him a water bottle. 

His usual smirk sat on his lips as he took it and chugged down half of its contents. 

“Thanks, little mouse. What’s got your pretty face all twisted?”

He took a seat beside me and peered at the book in my lap before laughing mockingly. This attitude took some getting used to but I eventually learned not to take it to heart. 

“Baka! That shit’s easy!”

“Not when you miss the class that covered it!” I glared at him and pouted. 

Feeling eyes on me, I looked up to see Kazuya looking in our direction. I smiled and waved a little. He nodded in acknowledgement, popping his gum before a cheeky grin stretched across his face. I rolled my eyes playfully. 

“Hara, get back to work dumbass!” Makoto called across to his teammate who sent him the middle finger in return. 

The raven-haired captain gently took the booklet from me and solved the first question of the section, writing the steps he used down the side of the page so that I could follow them. My lips dropped into an ‘o’ as the solution started to make sense. 

“You’re a life-saver, Makoto-kun! Thank you so much!”

Ruffling my hair, he stood and walked back onto the court. 

The door to the gym was propped open to air out the smell of sweat while Kazuya and Seto quickly tidied up. A slight breeze swept in and I shivered. After pulling my socks back to just above my knee, I put my hoody on and pushed my glasses up my nose. 

“Keep doing that and you’ll give Hara a seizure,” Seto called over to me with a smirk. 

A basketball flew towards his face, hitting him in the nose.

“Shut the fuck up! It’s not my fault she’s adorable!”

“Baka! That hurt!”

“That was the point, asshole!” 

The two boys started bickering and I sighed with a smile. After shouldering my bag, I leaned against the wall patiently. 

“Can you hurry up? Kazu-chan I wanna go home! Oneechan is making her signature ramen for dinner!” I whined. 

“Am I invited?” He asked hopefully. 

“Of course. When are you not invited?” I grinned. “But only if you hurry up!”

“Hai!” He mock-saluted before rushing to finish his clean-up jobs.

Kazuya quickly showered and changed before coming up beside me. He slung an arm lazily around my shoulders and guided me out of the school. The weather was dry but chilly so I was grateful for the extra heat that I got from having him so close. I poked my fingers into his ribs. He yelped and jumped away. 

“Baka, people are going to think we’re dating!” I muttered. 

“Is that such a bad thing?” He grinned. 

“It’d ruin your reputation. Stop being a dork,” I laughed. 

“Silly mouse,” he laughed too. “You matter more to me than my reputation so if us being close stops little shits from hitting on you then I really don’t care.”

“Jeez, it’s like having an overprotective brother glued to my side all day every day,” I muttered jokingly. 

He fell silent for a moment and I glanced up at him questioningly. He seemed to be deep in thought before he shook it off, putting his arm back around my shoulders. 

It was a twenty-minute walk to my house and after ten minutes, my phone beeped in my pocket. It was a text from my sister asking me to pick up some bits from the store. Kazuya had walked ahead slightly as I slowed down to read and I caught up, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He turned to me, his lips parted in shock. His hand was warm and soft, slender fingers wrapping around my own in a gentle squeeze; it made me blush and I didn’t like it. 

“What is it, mouse?” 

Shaking free of my thoughts, I looked up to him. His eyes were ever so slightly visible through his bangs and they were calm yet bright. With a slight tug of my hand, he pulled me closer. My eyes widened and my hands pressed against his chest to prevent bumping into him. He was warm...like  _ him _ . My fingers twitched and I felt the muscles beneath his shirt...broad and strong. Like  _ him _ . I frowned and looked down. 

“Hey,” he whispered, tilting my chin up with his finger. “What’s wrong?”

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, thudding painfully. I couldn’t pinpoint what I was feeling. 

“Uhh…” My mind blanked and I swallowed anxiously. 

His hand against my cheek pulled me out of my head and I blushed furiously, tears prickling my eyes for an unknown reason. I blinked them away and stepped back, my hands dropping to my sides. 

“Sorry, I got a little lost in thought for a minute,” I laughed nervously. “Um...Oneechan needs us to pick up some things from the store.” 

Nodding, he reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. My body had a mind of its own and I flinched a little. His soft smile turned into a frown as he pulled his hand back. 

“Seriously Yua, what’s going on?” He placed his hands on my shoulders this time and looked down at me. 

“I don’t really know...just thinking about the past I guess,” I placed my hands over his. “I’m okay. Sorry for worrying you, Kazu-chan.” 

He didn’t seem entirely convinced, but decided to let it go, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and walking towards my local store. 

Kazuya waited outside the shop while I went in to get the things my sister asked for. I’d picked up the prawns, a couple of spices, and noodles. All that was left was some vegetables. I walked over to the crates that were right by the window. Kazuya turned around, blowing a gum bubble and sticking his tongue out at me when it popped. I giggled and his smile broadened. Shaking my head at him, I started picking out some veg. A flash of light grey hair caught my attention and I glanced up, my body freezing. Someone was tapping on the window in front of me but all I could focus on was  _ him _ smirking on the other side of the street. Warmth brushed against my shoulder and I felt a body come up behind me. I gasped and spun around, hands stretched out to push them away. I was dazed and a firm grip on my wrists stopped me from moving. I tried pulling away but they wouldn’t let go and in a haze, I was starting to panic. At least, until a familiar voice filtered through my ears.

“Mouse, it’s me. What’s wrong? Yua, it’s me, Kazu!” He sounded desperate. 

I stilled and looked up at him. Even behind his bangs, I could see his eyes were wide with worry and his jaw was clenched. 

“Ka-Kazu?” I whispered. 

He nodded and pulled me to his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around me. I pulled back slightly, my hands instinctively grabbing his wrists, sliding over his upper-arms and shoulders before resting against his cheeks. Shivering at my touch, he grunted in surprise. Taking a calming breath, he turned his face to the side and pressed a kiss against my palm. 

Blinking away the tears, I wiped at my cheeks and turned back to the vegetables. My eyes flickered to the window and  _ he _ was gone. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” 

Once I had put the things I needed in the basket, I was turned around and held in place. 

“What the fuck was that? Why did you start freaking out on me!” His voice was rough...he sounded mad but not at me?

I sighed. There was no getting out of this. All the time I spent with him, he could always tell when something was wrong, even when it wasn’t as obvious as what happened just now. Swallowing harshly, pressed my forehead against his chest. 

“I saw him...across the street...he’s back, Kazu.”


End file.
